narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Chakra Cannons
|image=ElementalChakraCannons.jpg |kanji=五行チャクラ大砲 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Gogyō Chakura Taihō |literal english=Five Elements Chakra Cannons |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Keizen |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Elemental Chakra Cannons (五行チャクラ大砲, Gogyō Chakura Taihō) are a set of tools Keizen developed during his time in the Sky Country. After studying the Human Puppet and the Asura Path, he would merge this with his projectile weapons and later himself. These tools, as the name suggest, fire different natural elements through their tubes for a variety of purposes. Overview Developed over his stay in the Sky, Keizen made a tool that could in short fire varying elements for the purposes he needed. At first, he had different cannons and projectile firers for each element. Later, he started to combine some of their usages, so he could use multiple elements without 2 weapons, such as electricity and water (or oil), or wind and smoke (or mist). Later, as he became a mecha of sorts himself, he would be able to create these cannons himself, allowing for them to be generated faster and more powerfully. Usage of these cannons allow the user to achieve limited control over the elements they fire, depending on how they use it. With chakra, the power of these things can be multiplied by a lot. However, with Keizen's tinkering they are quite powerful already, no matter what the element used and how they're used. Depending on the skill of the user, they can even feign to others that they possess all the natures that can be used by these tools, depending if they are good enough. However Keizen notes this is quite hard, and thus can only achieve this with a few, the ones he uses most. Keizen has modified them to the point where they can be combined with his projectile weapon as well. One of these cannons can shot chakra, similar to an Asura Attack. Types For the different types of elements he can produce, Keizen has named them different things, and put different types of them in different set names. The Sets also often dictate the energy used to make them, and use them, with Five Elements and the "Other" set being the easiest to use. *'Five Elements Set:' The easiest set to utilize, they are named after the five basic elements. Quite simply, they shoot out fire, water, wind, lightning, earth and pure chakra respectively. That being said, they are the ones he is most skilled with as well. Invented first, he has long since expanded on their varying usages to the limit. :*'Fire:' Essentially, a Flamethrower like contraption. This cannon is capable of creating intense flames, capable of melting metal with ease and on contact. The flames general range from very low to very high, with high being able to melt most things known to man, and low can be used for extra heat. The fire can be fired in a stream or different shapes such as a blade. It can also be shot out as fireballs. By applying chakra, Keizen claims it can reach Amaterasu heat levels, and with chakra the shape manipulation of it is much easier, widespread and effective. :*'Water:' Essentially a Water Stream Shooters like contraption. This cannon can create a great mass of water, with powerful amounts of pressure (depending on the amount). Able to amass enough force to shatter rock, and even the human body, even those of durable shinobi. The pressure and amount can be regulated for various purposes, and can even be shot out like water ballons (bubbles) or rain drops. This can be used to create poison, acid/bases oil, blood, ink or other things, essentially a lot of liquids for varying purposes. This cannon can also allow the liquids to change states, as described below. ::*'Ice:' ::*'Boil/Mist:' :*'Wind:' :*'Lightning:' :*'Earth:' :*'Chakra:' *'Advanced Set:' :*'Magnetic and Radioactive:' :*'Lava:' :*'Plant:' :*'Explosion:' *'Others:' :*'Crystal and Bone:' :*'Smoke:' :*'Metals:' Creation and Conception This was created by the author's idea to combine the Flamethrower, Water Stream Shooters and / and expand on their usage with tools. They were also insipred by the arms that wields in the Wii video games, that the author owns. Trivia *The "Elemental" part of this translation, refers to the Five Elements of Wu Xing.